rings the female umbreon a sad story
by joehayes1234
Summary: its a abuse story
1. Chapter 1

the celler down in the basement is were i lived my master hates me i now why i am a shiny umbreon named rings i am a girl when i was born master wanted a boy but he kept me anyway he wiphs me all the time he never feeds me and he left scars that can never be heeled i know i deserve it so here is my story so far great another whiping butter not run this time you dumb stuiped shiny idot. master please no more no morre i cry but just whiped me he puched kicked me in the ribs then i felt a crack great its going to to hurt for a whilehis hands were coming nere me he puched me in the face and bent my leg in a very bad postion we are going somewere then i blacked out i awoke in a forest with blood all over me my blood master looked at me and said i hope you can walk on three legs he kicks me on my allerdy messed up leg then he said i hope you die out here then he levees my ribs hurt my leg hurts great i get up with little effort i have left and limb over to a bush then i was about to eat something a net was put on me found a stray on sir take it to the pound we will fix her up there then i blacked out i woke up in a cage and i had a bandage around my leg and my body i was faceing a human who was sleeping on a desk great now more people will abuse me what do you me more will abuse you said a espon next to me i thought all pokemon get get abused no just the ones with bad trainers what happend to you he said my master always whips me i new i dersvesd it no one devers a whipping what is this place its a pound its were Pokemon who doint have homes go to if you get picked by a human then you could have a new home why if your fur white and your rings red well i am a shiny umbreon names rings i doint have a name then a few days later she still has the cast on by the way a couple of humans walk in i was getting excited i might have a home today ew what is that why it the uglyest umbreon i have ever seen my ears go down i am going to die in here i thought to myself no wounder it got abused its to dam ugly i try to curl up in a ball but i cant do to my cast hey there's a Espon over there he looks so cute dad can i have it sure thing son sir we want the Espon over here great chose he very friendly you should take the umbreon why so they can be partners no way look at that ugly thing its just a week little idiot she probably wants to die

PLEASE REVIEW THIS I LOVE COMMENTS


	2. Chapter 2

days and weeks went by no body chose me one day i got exicted a human was pointing at me but u reliesd his hand was up in the air a little there was a cage with a very hadsome eveve in it i want that one sir why is she excited she must of thought you were pointing at her great i thought u begin to cry agoin everyday i cry thats all i can do is cry hey mom look its a umbreon my ears purcked up i knew today might be the day can i get it no way that thing is to ugly ok how about that vaporeon he looks cool ok then if you say so well you know what happens if you doint get chosen in the next few days right little umbreon i noded my head good we doint want to throw you out but we will if we hvae to a trainer walks in he looks to be about 17 hello sir i am a pokemon bredder looking to find some nice umbreon's i need 2 of them well this one here is the only female here we found her with a broken leg and ribs but sorry if you doint want her and heres the male then he was the most amaseing umbreon i have seen we can but thease to in the same cage to get to now eachother ok then they but me in a cage with the male umbreon h..i my name is rings yours mine is nightwhats tgoing on i asked him the humans want us to mate what!


	3. Chapter 3

great is that all they want us for i thought i was going to have some human who would love me for who i am not just becasue they want offspring that is shiny when the human was filling out the paper work to take them home a man walks in and rings gets reely scared thats my old master doint let him hurt me you found her what do you mean found her sir i have been looking for my umbreon for a long time i thoght she was dead but shes alive could i please have her back well ok then no no i do not want to go back with him he takes the male umbreon out of the cage puts him in a differnt cage and then he picked up my cage and took it to the car you are in trouple umbreon you are geting so many beatings tonight you would wish you were dead no no please no hey shut up they finley get home and oh yah i got a new beating stick it will hurt you bad here it is throughts her in the basement he then broke her ribs agina and then he broke her legs then he puched her hard in the stomick it was 10 hours later stuiped pokemon spits on her and then he walks away to go to bed why am i like this what have a down to dersiver this other pokemon get to go outside and play not haveing to woory about if there master is going to feed them the next meel or have to worry about beatings.

(STORY IS NOT OVER YET BUT PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE COMMENTS)


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up the next moring i tried to stand up but i still had bad pain i hered something up stares humas what do you want you cop i heard master say we heard you were abuseing pokemon i what to serch your house ok then mama arcinenie umbreon go sinff out the house ok master umbreon hey i found a sent its comeing from the basement lets go hide hide were to hide from them come out we know you are here its ok we will not hurt you ok if you promise i promise i woint i weekly walk out of my hiding spot shes hurt bad lets get her in the van ok i will confort her said the umbreon my name is moon mine is rings sir come on he puts me on his bac and caries me to a van and lays me down and sits next to me he said i could lean on him and rest if i wanted to i did and i fell asleep the next time i awoke was in a room and i was on a bed master never let me sleep on something like this i got up and looked around i was in a pokemon center


	5. Chapter 5

moons pov a couple hours earlyer master she is asleep well thats good will you stay with her at the pokemon center she seems to like you she is only a child i am like 14 in your years and she is only one and 14 in my years is like 21 well its ok then doint talk anymore we might wake her i just doint no how she servied so long she seems perrty week yah now at the pokemon center when rings woke up still moons pov master nuver let me sleep on a bed like this oh your awake the doctor did a surgery on you and you should be better soon ok but why did you save me no pokemon derserves abuse but master told me i dersved it i was week a freek a waste of space thats all i am no you are not he just wanted you to think that by the way my name is moon. rings pov now i have a qustion said moon what is it i want to know if you would like to join me on my masters team in the ploice force you would have to go throught training ok will you be there with me yes i will ok i will tell master ok moons pov master rings wants to join our team thats great!


	6. Chapter 6

wait i am sorry moon but i can have only a arcanie and one other pokemon we will have to take her to the pet shop ok shell hate that news rings pov what i caint join and i have to go to the pet store oh just kil me now look we will find you a new home soon i was in that pet store for six weeks whell deel with it kid fine then star feels better in a week and she is sent to the pet store all the pokemon look at like shes a freek so she covers her eys with her ears and she falls asleep after a while (the humans are talking now) do you think she will get a home dout it hey sense she cant do anything lets not feed her at all ok lets frget shes in that cage right the next day rings pov werid they have not fed me yet i hope they do soon i am hungry lunch time comes ad she sees them feeding all the pokemon and they skip her cage hey wheres my share he then walks away down with feeding all the pokemon but her where is my fod aw shut up them people walk in that thing is ugly dad yah it is


End file.
